Terrorist (Target)
The terrorists are a group of mostly Caucasian men who are attacking various locations in the United States including Denver Airport, the Golden Gate Bridge and Los Alamos National Laboratory. After they failed to kill numerous government officials, the terrorists hijack a plane and attempted to crash it into the White House in a suicide attack, but were stopped by the unnamed protagonist(s) and America was once again a safe place for democracy and the American way of life. It is unknown if the entire terrorist organization has been defeated. Battle vs. Warlords (Pursuit Force) (by KevlarNinja) The Warlords: 12345 Terrorists: 12345 On the Golden Gate Bridge, some Terrorists have a threshold on the bridge. Suddenly, a Russian tank charges though some crashed cars. It stops and the Warlord leader, The General, and four other Warlords come out. One of them, Borris, pulls out a Stone & Western Battlefield and points it at one of the Terrorists. The General shouts "LISTEN UP, YOU MAGGETS!!! NO ONE BLOWS UP THE COUNTRY BUT US!!!!" and then Borris shoots the Terrorist with the shotgun. Terrorists: 1234 The Terrorists run for cover, except for one, who starts to climb one of tower﻿s that holds up the Golden Gate. Meanwhile, the General's top lieutenant and the Warlords best sniper, Yuri "The Fury" aims his rifle and kills a Terrorist. Terrorists: 123 Meanwhile, on top of the tower, the Terrorist has made it, and pulls out his Dragunov to kill Yuri. The Warlords: 1234 The Terrorist leader kills a Warlord with his AK-47. The Warlords: 123 One Warlord kills the Terrorist sniper with his RPG. Terrorists: 12 The RPG Warlord feels a taping on her shoulder, she turns around a sees a Terrorist in a trench coat and with a crazy look in his eyes. He opens his trench coat and starts laughing maniacally, and reveales that be has a bomb straped to his chest! The Warlords: 12 Terrorists: 1 Borris starts chaseing the Terrorists leader. He pulls out his APG5 and tries to shoot him, but misses. The leader manges to lose him, and finds a pickup truck with lots of tools in the back.....Meanwhile, Borris is looking for the leader, when suddenly, the leader cuts off his leg with a chainsaw! As Borris falls down, screaming in pain, the terrorist leader finishes him off with the chainsaw. The Warlords: 1 The leader drops the chainsaw and picks up a M1911 from a dead Terrorist. He shoots at the General, but misses. He reloads the pistol and pokes his head out of cover, but sees that the General is not there. He goes into the open, were the General sneaks up on him and cuts his head off with a Machete! Terrorists: The General marches to the tank and climbs in. He gives a salute to his fallen soldiers, then drives off. ''Winner: The Warlords '' Expert's Opinion The Warlords won due to having actual military training as opposed to the mere militia of the Terrorists, as well as a superior arsenal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Human Warriors